A Broken Family
by CrosswordGirl
Summary: A father couldn't take the lose of his wife, so he blames his daughter, but in doing so, will he lose the only family he has left. And what about his daughter, being only a child can she understand what's going on.


The the readers, this story have family and agnst inside the chapter. For personal reason i worte it cause i want to die. So please if you can aviod it, Please no abuse. But now I'm feeling better.

CrossWord Girl.

* * *

In a family, she lived in sorrow, in this same family, there were those who hated her, those who couldn't stand her and even one that loved her, but that never worked, for she found it wasn't love but pity. Pity because her real family will never exist again.

Sakura Haruno was an orphan at the age of five. Her mother Rin died protecting her while her father was away. Her father, Hatake Kakashi couldn't stand his grief. For even thought Sakura looked nothing like her father, she was gifted with her mothers eyes. An emerald green so strong, they held wisdom, courage, strength and most of all sorrow. Kakashi stoped at a house with Sakura. Knocking they both waited. Upon seeing the person at the door, Sakura became confused.

"papa, what going on" wondered Sakura

"you'll be with the third Sakura"

"why papa"

"because of your eyes, they remind me of your mother" Kakashi bent down to his daughter. "I don't want to be reminded of her, and you do"

"Hatake" snapped the third "that will be enough"

Sakura was at a loss. _'because I remind him of mama. Why would that be a bad thing'_ Sakura looked at her father. "why is that a bad thing"

"because I can't be happy, knowing that you killed her" spoke Kakashi

"I killed mama" spoke Sakura, wondering what her father was talking about.

"yes you did" her father spoke.

Suddenly Kakashi was beaten in the side of his head, by the third's wife. She then took Sakura inside of the house, then returned to talk to Kakashi.

"you fool Hatake" spoke the third's wife. "you should be thankful that Sakura has her eyes. That way Rin will live in all of us because of her eyes." Returning to Sakura in the kitchen, the third, led Kakashi into the lounge room. The third's wife returned to the lounge room, knowing that Sakura had food in the kitchen to eat.

Sakura saw the third's wife walk into the room that her father was in with the third and his wife. Looking around the kitchen, she saw a kunai.

'_if me eyes remind pap of mama, then I'll change my eyes so they don't'. _Sakura grabbed the kunai and dreaded it around the middle of her eyes. Dropping the kunai she let out a scream of pain. The three adults in the lounge room ran into the kitchen to see Sakura on the floor, with a bloody kunai in her hands. The third wasted no time and sent his wife to find Tsunade for her medical shills.

The third walk around to be infront of Sakura. Looking at the five year old, he gasp.

"Sakura, why did you do that" spoke the third.

"so papa wouldn't leave me" she cried.

"but why did you do that, especially to your eyes" he spoke in worry and concern _'Tsunade please hurry' _thought the third.

Kakashi at the moment froze in his spot. _'her eyes, like Rin' _thought Kakashi. He then focus on what they where talking about.

"because my eyes reminded papa of mama and I don't know what grief meant. So I cut my eyes out to stop the pain hurting papa, even thought I can't see it" Sakura started to cry "thought now I'm in pain and I don't know what to do"

Kakashi couldn't believe what he had done. His own daughter had hurt herself to take away a pain she couldn't see. Kakashi was pushed out of the way when Tsunade and the third's wife returned.

"hokage, what happen"

"talk later heal now, Tsunade. Heal her eyes, she has damaged them with a kunai. Thought I do not understand how she required it"

"I'll do my best' spoke Tsunade, taken Sakura away from the third and healing her in the lounge room. The third, his wife and Kakashi stayed in the kitchen. Kakashi was still in shocked at what his daughter had down, only to see that he did this in the first place.

Slowly Tsunade stopped the bleeding coming from her eyes, then asking help from the third's wife for the extra charka, Tsunade started to heal what she could of Sakura eyes. First were the nerves that were broken for the kunai, to the colour cells, then finally to healing the iris itself.

When Tsunade finished, she looked at her patient seeing the pink hair, knowing now who it was.

"Sakura" spoke Tsunade with all the kindness in her voice

Sakura didn't do anything but run into Tsunade chest screaming "why, why did you have to heal her eyes"

"because anything would be better then seeing you die from blood loss." Spoke Tsunade looking at her pink hair "now please look at me" she spoke. Sakura did as she was told and looked up. Tsunade eyes widen in shock when she looked into Sakura eyes.

Sakura eyes where now tainted with a pale white line running through them at a 45 degree angle. One going for the top left to the bottom right on her right eyes, and the top right to her bottom left on the left eyes. Everyone looked from Kakashi to Sakura.

No one understood what to do, though Tsunade had to let her thoughts be known to. Kakashi felt Tsunade punch him into the wall. Kakashi on the other hand didn't care, he only understood one thing at the time, this was all his fault. The third and his wife tried to calm Sakura down at the same time.

"how could you Hatake" snapped Tsunade. Kakashi looked at her

"how could I what"

"tell a child, tell your daughter that she killed her mother" Tsunade snarled at him.

"she did. Rin protected her and died for it. I lost what I've loved" Kakashi spoke again.

"and what of Sakura" she snapped back. "what about the village.." grabbing him by the collar of his shirt Tsunade smashed him against the wall.

"your not the only one in pain. A village lost one of the few people who could put a smile on, even after the war, help out until fallen from exhaustion. I've even lost someone who gave me hope to believe that this necklace will one day leave my neck. And Sakura" Tsunade stopped, not knowing what to say.

"what about Sakura" snapped Kakashi. "all she did was laugh and push Rin as hard as she could" snarled Kakashi looking at his daughter

"because she's a child, who mother played dead. The only way Rin would come back to life, was for Sakura to laugh as hard as she could and shack Rin at the same time"

"what dose that . . . ."Kakashi couldn't finish

"Sakura thought if she laughed her mother would jump up and say, thank you Sakura, and come back to life, like the game they played over and over again, while you weren't around" Snapped Tsunade.

Kakashi looked at his daughter who was crying once again from all the shouting. Thought she did good to hide in the third's arms. This in turn hide herself from Kakashi. Sakura didn't know what was going on around her. Wanting to fell safe, Sakura did the only thing she could do.

"MAMA" she screamed. Sakura screamed for her mother over and over again. Not getting anything she kept screaming. "mama where are you" she screamed

"Sakura please" spoke Kakashi looking at his daughter.

"No I wont. I want mama, I want to feel safe again. Let me go to mama." Sakura broke out of the third's hold and ran to the only place she knew her mother was. Sakura ran home.

Running inside her home, Sakura ran to her mother body and begin to shack her and laugh at the same time. Starting to realize something was wrong, Sakura spoke in sobs, while laughing and shacking her at the same time.

"mama please wake up, this game isn't funny anymore. Please, please mama, get up. Look, even papa is home. Sakura started to brake out into sobs. "mama this isn't funny anymore, please wake up, it hurts to laugh and I'm tired. Please mama" Sakura started to cry "mama please wake up, please mama" Sakura shock her mothers body harder and harder.

"Sakura that's enough" spoke Kakashi coming into the room, to hold his daughter. Sakura turned to her father, the look of hurt in her eyes, spoke everything he needed to know.

"papa, what wrong with mama" Sakura cried into her hands. "she promise that as long as I shock her, she would wake up. Why wont she answer, why wont she wake up. Sakura turned to her mother's body.

"mama, please, get up, you have to get up". Sakura burst into tears.

Turning to her father Sakura, crawled into his arms.

"papa, what did I do" spoke Sakura looking at her mother.

"Sakura" spoke Kakashi. "you did nothing wrong. Your mother died protecting you from bad men"

Having one last scream Sakura filled it with all of her strength she had left. "mama please don't leave us". Sakura fainted on Kakashi's chest, tears streaming down her face.

The third, his wife and Tsunade, looked at Kakashi as he took gentle hold of his daughter. Looking down at his wife Kakashi removed the engagement and wedding ring from her finger. Also removing his plain silver necklace, Kakashi threaded the rings onto the necklace. Hooking the necklace around Sakura neck, Kakashi placed a charka seal around the clip, so no matter how many times she tired the necklace would never come of. After securing the necklace, Kakashi picked his daughter up bridal style.

Walking past everyone, Kakashi headed out of the door to the thirds house. Everyone followed after. One thing they all understood thought. Sakura could not be allowed to remember this night that had transpired. They would have to lock her memories up.

Later that Evening.

Everyone was in the lounge room, even a sleeping Sakura. Kakashi knew in his heart, that until they aloud her to wake, this would be the last time he would and could hold his daughter.

"is there anything that she must remember" spoke The third, watching Kakashi as he held his daughter for the last time.

"only that the rings are from her mother and her necklace is from her father. Also that her parents loved her with their lives."

"you do realizes that if and when I died either Tsunade or yourself must replace the seal I would have made on her memories. Do you understand" spoke the third.

"hai" they both answered.

"Kakashi" spoke the third. He got a nod in response to being called. " two things, first her blood line, and you cannot have anything to do with her life. And most of all, she will be put into the gennen team with you as her sensei. Do you understand" spoke the third

"hai about the second, thought I'm not to sure about the first. We will have to see when the time comes, is the only thing I can think about it" he spoke

"then we'll leave you and Sakura alone, until the time" spoke The third. _'yes, what will we do about your bloodline.' _he wondered

Later that Night.

Sakura woke up to being cuddle to her father.

"papa, I'm so sorry" she spoke. Kakashi heard Sakura and quickly calmed her down.

"Sakura listen carefully to papa" spoke Kakashi. Looking at Sakura he knew he had her full attention. Siting up in the bed Kakashi gave his daughter a few of his own words of wisdom.

"no mater what anyone tells you from now on, you will always have your father's courage and most of all you mother heart. Never forget that you are you, and nothing can change that"

"papa, will you be sending me away" asked Sakura

"no Sakura I wont be. I love you, my daughter Sakura." Kakashi pulled his daughter into his chest for a hug. Sakura replied by hugging her father back.

"I love you to daddy" Sakura fell asleep, not knowing that, her memories would change and she would go into a family that didn't like her. But in doing so she would gain a brother.

Couple of Days Later.

Little Sakura was running around with her foster brother Naruto. Who until Sakura arrived at the house hadn't had anyone to play with. The owners of the house didn't like the idea, but Sakura and Naruto shared one room and kept each other company. The only time the adults saw anything of Sakura or Naruto was at dinner. Later that night Sakura and Naruto were telling story they had heard earlier.

"naru-chan. Did you here." Spoke Sakura

"nope" spoke Naruto.

"that you and I can be trained to be ninja. What you say" spoke Sakura.

"yeah, then we can find your memories and the village can respect me" Naruto whispered loudly.

"Naruto" spoke Sakura starting to have tears in her eyes. Naruto looked at his foster sister. "you don't have to, you know that right" she spoke. Lying down on her side, Sakura started to fall asleep next to Naruto in the moonlight.

"I know that" spoke Naruto, watching his sister fall asleep. "but besides you, I have no other family" Naruto looked into the night shy. "Sakura" he wondered.

"hm" was her answer

"can be each other family for good" spoke Naruto hopping Sakura would say yes. Naruto as well lying down in the ground next to Sakura, holding her hand in his.

"Naruto" spoke Sakura. Naruto turned to look at her. "I would love to have a brother like you" she spoke.

Naruto and Sakura feel asleep holding hands, knowing that they would always stay as family and never leave each other sides. Naruto was just glad to have a family member that was in a way like him.

Kakashi sat outside their window, with a smile on under his mask. "Sakura, Naruto, take care of each other, for me I have to look after someone myself" Kakashi left them two sleep. Heading to the hospital, Kakashi sat outside the window of Sasuke Uchiha. For on this night, his family had also been killed.

'_three children in the village, have a past the all wish to understand. One of loneliness, one of hate, and one who can not remember their past. This will bring them together, and hopefully, give them a family in each other.' _Thought the third as he left his office. _'Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura'. _

The third left his office knowing that all three of them will fight to their own death to gain what they each want. The only thing that worried him is what paths would they take to gain what they need.


End file.
